IM the Spy Way
by emmettluvrXD
Summary: This is about a spy IM site over summer break. But what happens when things get bad in real life? MAJOR ZAMMIE! i dont own any of the stuff in it.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction! I'm doing a blog site for spies for after

Don't Judge a girl…. Well you know the rest.

Disclaimer!! I do not own any of ally carters books and all that crap.

BTW: Cammie= chameleongirl, Liz= bookworm, Bex= britishbabe, Zach= luvrboy, grant= hotstuff and Jonas=nerds-need-love-to

Chameleongirl: UUUGGG!!! I'm stuck on a farm. Kill me. U all should know how.

Bookworm: well I don't

Nerds-need-love-to: I'm the only guy on here.

Britishbabe: suck it up baby.

Luvrboy: dos anybody know how to change a username?????

Bookworm: I might tell u if u explain first.

Chameleongirl: this should be good.

Nerds-need-love-to: tee hee!!!

Luvrboy: if heard enough from u mister "let me do that for you Zach.."

Hotstuff: now THAT was funny!!!!!!!

Britishbabe: nice screen name.

Hotstuff: you knows it!

Britishbabe: o. my. Gawd.

Yeah I know its lame but just wait…. It gets better. So that's the summary!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Sorry I took so long. My computer is spazing.

Britishbabe- hi!

Chameleongirl- hello

Luvrboy- cam are you always on?

Chameleongirl- pretty much

Britishbabe- you could always come with me to London

Luvrboy- or you could come see me….

Chameleongirl- no thanks. I don't have the guts to tell my grandpa that I'm going to visit my boyfriend in his empty house 500 miles away.

Luvrboy- ooooohhhh I get it.

Americassweetheart- you guys type so fast I can't even get a word in!!

Britishbabe- who's that?

Bookworm- MACEY!!!!!

Chameleongirl- YAY!!

Luvrboy- oh wow.

Hotstuff- hiya

Americassweetheart-so didn't anybody notice I was gone?

Luvrboy- nope

Chameleongirl- sorry

Americassweetheart-what ever

Partycrasher- cammie me and your mom are here to.

Hotstuff- who's the stalker who has cammies mom??

Chameleongirl- Solmen.

Luvrboy- o. hi!

Partycrasher- why are you all surprised to see me its school run website.

Hotstuff- I didn't think people over the age of 30 owned a laptop.

Partycrasher- your lucky I already graded you.

Bookworm- haha. Bex your BF is a dummy

Britishbabe- I know, I know

Hotstuff-HEY that's mean

Luvrboy-you know it true

Chameleongirl- be nice

Nerds_need_luv_to- why? Its Grant.

Chameleongirl- wow.

Americassweetheart- I really wasn't missing any thing when I was gone was I

Chameleongirl- nope. Where were you?

Americassweetheart- stupid campaign thing. My dad cant admit we lost

Partycrasher- I'm leaving because unlike you I have a life.

Hotstuff- wow Mr. S. I'm hurt.

Americassweetheart- suck it up

Chameleongirl-we're so nice

Americassweetheart- at least I am.

Luvrboy- wow.

Americassweetheart- yep

Luvrboy- so how's the farm cam? Is it super doper fun?

Chameleongirl- don't remind me.

Luvrboy- I just did.

Chameleongirl- why do I like you again?

Luvrboy- because I'm funny and nice and you think I'm hot…

Chameleongirl- o yeah that's why.

Britishbabe- this is disturbing. I'm leaving

Hotstuff- bye bye

Cameleongirl- I have to go milk a cow. *sigh*

Hotstuff- fine. Ill go to

Nerds_need_luv_to- not that anyone cares but I'm leaving

Bookworm- same here

Americassweetheart- I'm out

Luvrboy- hehe me 2.


	3. AN

So sorry I didnt update sooner. We had a busy month. If you forgive me, and i get 5 reviews, i will update 2 times as much. If you have any ideas I would love it if you write them in!!! I will even give you a shout out in the next chapter!!!!! Im in need of ideas! please! Im on my knees! 


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! I got way more then 5 reviews so I'm updating this faster then normal! this is your thanksgiving gift! **

**I also wanted to say thanks to all of my reviewers! I really' want to thank ****Snow Angel5466 for her idea! Watchout for your special shout out! This chapters in real life!**

Cammie was sitting at her computer waiting for someone ( mainly Zach) to come on when a huge bang came from outside, followed by a classic "opsiy daisy".

"LIZ!!!" I shouted as I ran down stairs only to be engulfed in a huge hug from the most clumsy spy in the world. " Cammie! I missed you so much!" "Why are you here though? not that I'm not super exited that you are!" I asked being the spy that I am. "Zach said he'd tell us when we get here. He was all spy like." just then a helicopter landed on the roof. It must be Macy! "Lets go see Macy!" When we got to the roof Macy and all the others were waiting for us. Bex and Grant were in full make out mode. I saw Zach over in the corner freaking out. "Zach, whats wrong?" " Their coming" When he said that I didn't need to ask who. We all knew. "What are we going to do?" Bex asked. "WE wont do anything. Its my problem. their after me. I wont let you risk your life for me." Zach pulled me off to the side. "Cammie, if they get you, I have nothing left." "Yes you do. You have all your friends," "But I wouldn't want any of that. Your all I think about when I wake up. I'm going to be there for you. You'll have to kill me before I let you go alone." Wow. My boyfriend is deep. how can I walk away from him now? "I...I...I....Fine." I said. Zach picked me up wedding style and kissed me.

**Sorry it took me so long!!!!!! See that little green button, why dont you push it.... Yeah just like that. I want 7 reveiws this time!Sorry its short! My sister is kicking me off the computer**


	5. Chapter 4

If anyone out there knows how to say I love you in any other languge tell me becuse I cant find a way to thank all my readers any other way!! You guys rock! I got 8 reviews in one day!

___________________________________________

"lets go." Zach said "Why are you in such a rush?" I was getting majorly snipy "Solmen, I can hear you walking down the stairs! Your knee just craked. Old man." Did I ever tell you how irritating it is when he gets stuff before me? Im suposed to be the famous spy (In the figuritive sense because I would be a crapy spy if people knew offence Macy)  
"Aunt Abby, Stop sucking my teachers face!" Take that Zach!  
"We need to stop training you kids so well." I remember when that voice used to scare me. Now Ive seen thing much scarier.  
"Hey kido! Im not a gost this time." I thought I'd never hear that voice Abby tried to hug me but I ducked. "I dont want your solemon infested hands on me!"  
"As if you and Zach went just doing the same thing!"  
"Yeah but we arnt like 70!" "I'm only 23!"  
"Yeah well..."  
"Ladies ladies lets not fight." Solmen said " Mr. S! Dont ever break up a chick fight! So not cool!" That earned grant a slap from Bex " lets get going. It wont be long before they track us." Zach said being sensible " I broght my car." Solmen said.  
" Well I brought an untracible helicopter. I say we take that one." Macy said.  
"fine.." Solemon said like a six year old who just was told he couldnt get a cookie.  
When we got to the roof I was almost killed by a spinning god I have an amazing boyfriend like zack to push me out of the way. Right after I was atacked by my aunt asking questions. "Are you ok? Did you get hurt? Your mom will kill me if your hurt! Answer me!"  
"Im fine!" "Are you sure?" This time it was Zach that was getting on my nerves.  
"Next person to ask me if Im ok is getting socked in the face!"  
" I hear another helicopter! Their here!" Liz screamed _  
Sorry its so short but it was fast! I'll try to keep getting these out every day! Review! and I totaly forgot the name of the people who are tring to kill cammie! What is it??????? PUSH THE GREEN BOTTON!!!! Leave youre ideas for me!  
OH by the way thanks to soccergirl121 for the solmen showing up idea!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. sorry its so late! chapter 5

They came from all around. I couldn't even tell where I was. All I knew was that I couldn't see over the wall aunt Abby and Zach had made around me. I felt like a kid stuck in the middle of a crowd. I wanted to fight. It was in my blood. If only I could get through the swam of people.

"Let me out!" I yelled.

"NO! They can't get you. If they do, we have no chance." Zach said protectively

"I know you can defend your self cam, I just don't think I can defend my self against your mother if you get hurt." Aunt Abby said while she fought off men 10 times her size.

All of the sudden a helicopter with our schools logo landed on the roof right next to the circle of cavens. As if a nuclear bomb was about to hit, the circle of caven men flooded back into the helicopter.

"Get in the helicopter now!" the voice was the voice I grew up with yelled. She didn't sound the same. She sounded like she could curl up and cry or fight off a fleet of bulls. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice everyone running to the chopper.

I soon realized that Zach (the best boyfriend ever) was carrying me and yelling at me that now was not the time to go into shock.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I reassured him. Even though it was hard to believe what I was saying.

"Thank god." Zach said as we walked into the helicopter. It was only then that I realized I had blood all over my back. It wasn't me who was bleeding though. It was Zach.

"Zach, you're bleeding." I said, even though with one look at his face he already knew.

"We need to focus on getting you safe right now. I'll handle my self." My totally perfect boy friend said as a look of pain came across his face.

"We're in the helicopter already; let me see your arm." I looked at his arm only to see a bullet hole. "Oh my god, Zach! They shot you! How did you keep carrying me?"

Even in pain Zach managed to lift my head up from tying a bandage around his wound and point to him self and say "Spy". Will that ever not be hot?

"I'm almost done wrapping this up. The bullet just barely hit you." I said.

"You guys do know we're here to, right?" Bex said. Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Jonas, some guy who I'd never met, and all of our teachers were sitting there as me and Zach flirted.

"Well um, this is weird…" Zach said just what I was thinking.

"We have something to tell you kids." My mom said it in a way that told me this conversation was over.

If you don't hate me review! Please??? I 3 you! --}----- (rose)


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I know I wasn't gonna review till I got 10 reviews but I thought 8  
was enough and I kept you guys waiting long enough.

we were all gathered in the small plane. As I look back now, I  
remember the guy who I didn't know. It was my cousin Jake! I can't  
believe mom found him! He had been on a year long mission to Paris  
since I was like 13! He's 3 years older then me so that means he must  
be 20. Man that seems old!  
It was just then that I saw the way he was looking at Macey. Oh dear  
lord, even well trained spies fall for her.  
" cammie? Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" mother  
said. I remember when she would say that to me when I was little.  
Little and innocent.  
"I'm sorry mom, I'm just really tired." I started to lie but  
then I realized it was the truth.  
"well then I guess it can wait till the morning. We'r at the  
school anyway." she said like sleep was the only thing on her mind as  
well.  
As we all got out of the plane Macey came up behind me and  
said "does that guy Jake go to blackthorn?" well it looks like Jake  
has a chance after all.  
"nope but I can help set him up with you if you want, I have a  
few connections." I said coolly.  
"not the illegal spy kind of connections I hope" she said  
" nope, more like the 'I've seen you in diapers and have  
numerous pictures of you in 2nd grade with your hand up your nose' kind  
of connections."  
"Wait, I thought you guys looked a like!" she said sounding  
way less like a spy then Mr. Solman would have liked.  
(an) Ok, I know it's a weird spot to end it on and it's  
really short but I'll call it your punishment for not reviewing  
enough! Mwahhahahaha! I want 10 reveiws and I don't care if there mean!


End file.
